


Apple Pies and Campfires

by f0rever15elf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: The first apple harvest of the season means fresh pies and cuddles by the fireside.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, jack whiskey daniels / you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Apple Pies and Campfires

There are many perks to living with Jack on his absolutely massive ranch. You can host hayrides and a corn maze in the fall for all the little kiddos who come by, you have your own space set up for your garden to grow all the produce your little heart could ever desire, you have a heap load of space for your little collie to run to her heart's content, and you always have somewhere safe to wander when you want to go out for a walk at night. But most importantly, you have access to Jack’s orchard full of sugar maples and all kinds of apple trees. When he had first taken you for a walk along the property to show you everything that you now had access to, you felt happier than a kid on Christmas when he showed you the orchard and regaled you with stories about just how many apples grew here every year.

Jack mainly used the apple and maple trees in his home blend alcohols, always experimenting with new concoctions to take to Statesmen to expand their market. It may be a front for an intelligence agency, but it’s still a functioning business. A business he takes a great amount of pride in. You had asked him that very day if you could use the maple sap and apples from the orchard in your own cooking, or if they were off limits to you since he used them for work.

“Darlin’,” he cooed in that voice smoother than Kentucky bourbon. “What’s mine is yours. You can use anything in this orchard as often as your little heart pleases. Just so long as I get a taste of whatever you manage to whip up.” You had agreed without a second thought, wrapping your arms around him in delight. And now that fall has come around again, it’s time to start on your seasonal baking.

The ranch house during fall has quickly become Jack’s favorite place, all thanks to you. You’re always in the kitchen, flour all over as you roll out homemade dough for pie crusts and whip up filling for them. It always smells of cinnamon and nutmeg and maple syrup as you bubble a vat of the sugary sap from the maple trees. Your voice lits through the house in gentle tones as you hum and sing your favorite songs and it never ceases to make him smile. So when you run up to him today, a big basket in your hands, Jack knows that today he is in for a treat.

“Harvest time?” he asks, eyebrow raised. You nod excitedly, grinning up at him while you’re all bundled up in your sweater and scarf. “Well, let’s get to it. I took the ladder out a few days ago. Got the shears I got you?” You nod again, holding them up for his confirmation before tucking them back in the basket. He holds his arm out for you and you quickly look your arm around his, still beaming that beautiful smile as he leads you out. “So, what will you be cookin’ up tonight, hm?”

You purse your lips in the most adorable of ways as you think. “Well, I gotta do the first apple pie of the season with the freshest apples, of course. And I was thinking I’ll make an apple crumble too. And I need to start the first batch of syrup as well. I was thinking apple cinnamon this year, since we still have so much plain maple syrup from last year.” Jack nods along as you talk, the grumbling in his stomach giving away his excitement over your promised treats.

“Your apple pie is the most heavenly thing I’ve ever enjoyed, Sugar. I don’t know what black magic you work in that kitchen, but never ever stop.” You giggle as he smiles down at you, nodding.

“Jackie, I’d never consider stopping, don’t you worry.” His mustache tickles your cheek as he leans in to give it a gentle kiss and you can’t help the smile that stretches across your lips at the gesture.

“Well then. Let me hold this ladder while you get your butt up there to get those apples!” Jack stands at the base of the ladder, holding it steady as you scurry up to swing a leg over a sturdy limb. His eyes never leave you, watching as you move from limb to limb, filling your basket with the best apples you could find before making your way back down to head to the next tree. All the while, you prattle on and on about a new recipe you had found or a little tip or trick you were going to employ when you start baking to see how it turns out. Jack ‘mhm’s and ‘uhuh’s as you go along, the verbiage a little out of his comfort zone in terms of knowledge, but he tries his damnedest to keep up with you.

Several trees later, your basket is heavy and full of the most beautiful of apples and a smile graces your lips. “Now the sap!” you chirp, waddling with your heavy basket over to the siphons that had been tapped into the trees.

“What ‘cha thinkin’, a couple a quarts?” Jack squats by the tree, looking up at you for direction. You nod, running through the recipe numbers in your head.

“Yeah, anywhere from a half gallon to a gallon. It’ll cook down.” He hums, turning the tap and watching as the sugary sap collects in the container.

“What an investment these trees were, I tell ya.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Jackie!” You grin as you set your basket down, sitting next to it as you lean against the tree, smiling up at Jack.

“What you lookin’ at, Sugar?”

“Just the most amazing man I’ve ever met, that’s all.”

“Oh is that all?” You nod at his question, still grinning and he chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead. “Well I owe a lot of the man I am now to you, Darlin’. I’d a been lost without you.” His hand traces your jaw and you lean into the touch, smiling fondly.

“You hush up. I’ve done nothing but turn you in the right direction, is all.” Jack chuckles and concedes, turning off the tap before moving to collect from a second tree under your watch. A bountiful harvest indeed.

After helping you haul your harvest back to the house, Jack leaves you to your work, knowing full well that the kitchen is your sacred space. He brushes his lips against yours in a sweet kiss before making his way out back to the patio fire pit. He always enjoyed sitting out there to read when he had nothing to do with work. Making sure to leave the back door open just enough to hear your gentle singing floating through the house, Jack makes himself comfortable after ensuring there was plenty of wood for the evening, already planning to spend it by the fire with so fresh pie and the love of his life.

The hours melt away quickly as you bake, the house filling with those heavenly smells as your first masterpieces of the season bake away in the ovens. By this point, the sun has dipped below the horizon, twilight quickly turning to night. You’re cleaning the kitchen of the absolute disaster of flour and sugar when a pair of strong arms wrap round your waist. Jack rests his chin on your shoulder, turning to kiss your cheek.

“Darlin’ it smells heavenly in here. You just about done?” You can hear the excitement in his voice, anxious to try your desserts. He reminds you so much of a little kid at times. 

“Yep! Just a few more minutes in the oven, then they need to cool a bit so you don’t burn your tongue on the filling.” You set the rag you were using to wipe the counters down, turning in Jack's grip to drape your arms around his neck. “What should we do after the treats are done? Movie night?” Jack’s hands rest on your hips, holding you to him as he sways gently with you to non-existent music.

“Well, it’s a little chilly out, but I figured that would make it perfect for a fire. Apple pie and a campfire is a winning combo.” His eyebrows raise in question as he smiles at you and you pretend to ponder it for a moment before returning the smile with a nod

“Sounds perfect to me, cowboy.” He grins wider and leans in to press a kiss to your nose, making to move towards your lips when the timer stubbornly interrupts him. He grumbles as you chuckle and pat his chest before detangling yourself from his arms. “Just make sure there are blankets so our backs don’t get cold. I’ll bring your plate out.”

“Sure thing, Sugar.” He pats your ass gently as you move past him to the ovens, earning a giggle from you as he makes his way back outside to finish setting everything up and get the fire good and roaring.

The excitement that a well made dessert brings is a feeling that you will never lose enjoyment of. You pull out the crumble first, and it’s beautiful. Perfect and bubbly, golden brown along the crust and smelling so richly of cinnamon. You set it on its trivet before pulling out the pie. The crust is gorgeous; a honey gold over the finely woven top, steam drifting lazily from the holes between the crust. You had cut little leaves out of the excess dough to decorate the top, and they worked perfectly. You need to remember this recipe, you decide. The little designs don’t burn as easily with this one.

About ten minutes after you’ve pulled them out, you decide that you’ve waited enough and serve up two slices. This pie is best served warm, after all. Steam still rises from the slices as you take them out to Jack, finding him sitting in the two person seat, blankets draped all along the back. His eyes light up when he sees you, rising to his feet as you make your way over. “Pie time!” you cheer, handing him his plate before taking your seat and pulling a blanket around your shoulders. Jack sits next to you, making an excited little sound in the back of his throat as he does.

“It smells amazing, Sugar.” You grin, watching as he takes the first bite. When he lets out a sound that’s usually reserved for when you’re in the bedroom, you know you’ve hit the mark. A brilliant smile splits your lips as he looks back to you, a borderline helpless expression on his face.

“Good?”

“Darlin’, your pies far surpassed ‘good’ a long time ago. This is the best damn apple pie I’ve _ever_ had. And I’ve had a fair number of pies in my day, lemme tell ya.”

Satisfied with his answer, you snuggle next to him, eating your own slice happily. You have to admit, this is your best one yet, a definite success. Jack eats his slice like a man starved, scarfing it down before setting the plate on the side table and settling back with you, arm slung around your shoulders as he draws the blanket around you both, watching the fire. You finish yours soon after, setting the plate on the ground before draping an arm across his stomach as you settle in. His fingers trace gentle lines across your shoulder, causing you to shiver pleasantly.

“I love nights like this, Jack. A big fire, something sweet, and you.” You turn to press a kiss to his chest before looking back to the fire, relishing in the warmth on your face. “It’s like… a little slice of our own heaven, you know?”

He hums in agreement, pulling you more tightly to him. “My whole life has been a little slice of heaven ever since you found your way into it, Darlin’.” You feel him press a soft kiss to the top of your head and smile. “But I gotta admit, that pie of yours elevates it to a whole new level.” A chuckle escapes your lips at his comment and you pat his tummy gently.

“I guess it’s true that the way to your man’s heart is through his stomach, hmm?” You tilt your head up to look at him and find him smiling down at you with that gorgeous smile of his, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

“Sugar, you were already in my heart long before I ever tried your baking. I promise.” Your cheeks grow hot as you let a small smile grace your lips. Scooting up just a bit, you press your lips to his in a chaste, gentle kiss that he returns just as gently. When you pull back, he has the most awestruck look on his face, the same look he gets every time he kisses you, and it makes your heart flutter in your chest.

“I love you, Jack. So much.” Both of his arms wrap around you tighter as he rests his forehead against your own.

“I love you too, Sugar. I always will. Even if you stop making those delicious pies of yours.” You can’t help but giggle, tilting your face to connect your lips one more time in a delicious kiss, bathed in the warmth and light of the fire. Nights like this, you feel as close to heaven as you ever could. 


End file.
